A Brothers Hate
by jax2468
Summary: Allen has a secret ! Laven!


**Wow it's been awhile since i posted anything...Anyway this has been on my hard drive for i dont know how long and i thought i would post it. **

**Discliamer:**

**Mysterious voice: You can have one wish.**

**Me: I want to own the rights of -man and Chrono crusade.**

**MV: No.**

**Me: AWWWW~!**

* * *

><p>Allen made his way back to the table after his breakfast, a cup of tea in his hand, Lenalee and Lavi had left for a mission and he's rather sit by a Sir Komrin then the antisocial samurai named Kanda, who luckily was nowhere to be found. As he sat down and was about to take his first bite out of a cookies he had ordered as well, a very large person glomped Allen from the side, catching him off guard, making the two fall to the floor in a heap. Looking up from his position on the floor Allen was able to take in the red hair of his lover before he noticed Lavi was shaking with suppressed emotion.<p>

"Lavi," Allen began as he manoeuvred himself and Lavi into a sitting position at the table his eyes trying to find the cause of his boyfriend's distress "What's wrong?"

Shaking even harder Lavi grabbed Allen and buried his face into his neck, taking deep breaths of the familiar scent to calm himself Lavi tried to explain "I saw one Allen… I saw-." Lavi kept mumbling out as he shook even harder. Allen pulled Lavi even closer and embraced the older man as he patiently waited for Lavi to calm down enough to explain.

"Saw what Lavi?" Allen asked as he noticed Lavi wasn't shaking as badly anymore.

"They were worse than anything I had read, he was so powerful, god he was so powerful. Nothing me or Lenalee did could stop him." Lavi started to rant.

"Lavi what-." Allen questioned completely confused with what his boy friend had said but was cut off as Lavi kept going sounding like he didn't even hear Allen speak.

"He made me question so much. Everything I thought was concrete in my life I started to doubt. He knew everything about me. He-." Lavi tried to continue but was cut off as a pair of lips pressed against his in a calming gesture. Lavi kissed back urgently as if Allen was a life line. Some of the member of the Black Order looked away in disgust, other wanting to give the couple some privacy.

"Now," Allen said as he broke the kiss and lent his forehead against Lavi's his hands on either side of the red heads face, "What did you meet that made you like this?" Allen questioned honest curiosity in his voice.

"I met a-a-a."

"They met a devil Moyashi." A voice said from behind, the two tuned to look at the new comer of the group which came in the form of Kanda holding a crying Lenalee to his side.

Allen's eyes went wide, than a look of anger crossed his face. He began to shake with suppressed emotion. Looking at his lover in worry Lavi asked "What's wrong?"

Before Allen could open his mouth, Lenalee gasped and started to shake in fear. Before anyone could ask what was wrong a voice sounded from the seat across from them, "Ah so this is where you were hiding. Quite surprising really." Turning around Allen stood up from his seat while pushing Lavi behind his back and growled inhumanly while his eyes narrowed into slits,"Aion."

The devil in question just smirked and picked up Allen's tea and took a sip before waving at the white haired exorcists, "Hello Allen. Fancy meeting you here."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Allen snarled at his shoulders shaking with rage.

Looking with utter surprise Aion looked up at Allen and asked "What I can't come and visit you? I am your older brother after all."

His friends eyes widened.

Slamming his hands on the table Allen yelled out "You are no brother of mine, first you kill Chrono then you attack my mate! You cocky son of a bitch I'll kill you!"

Feigning surprise Aion asked "this pathetic red head human is your mate?" while gesturing at Lavi who was wide eyed at the confession (though happy) while the rest of the order had gapping mouths.

Growling Allen lunged at Aion and pinned him to the wall. Black horns 8cm long sprouted from the top of Allen's head. "Do not insult my MATE!" Allen roared into Aion face, his canine teeth elongated, and his eyes were a blood red.

"Brother, brother. I have no quarrels with you or your mate. All I ask is that you join me again in our goal to destroying that pitiful excuse of a deity the humans call "god".

"I never wanted to join in the first place!" Allen yelled back.

"Then why did you not say so from the start? I would have left you-."

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it! The only reason you even let me live was because If you didn't Chrono would have killed you for attacking me. So then you got rid of the problem by killing him!"

During Allen's rant Aion's eyes had narrowed until they were blood red slits "I see. Well you leave me no choice." And with that Aion pushed Allen off of him; before Allen could comprehend what was going on Aion had a death grip on Lavi's throat, "Join me or your mate dies."

* * *

><p>CLIFFY! SO thats it. I'm not adding to it if you want to continue it go ahead just tell me if you have, i would love to read it.<p>

R&R

Jax


End file.
